When Paths Meet Again
by Axelle Skellington
Summary: During her new life as an ECW Diva, she finds herself reunited with someone she trusts and respects but will this reunion be enough. After her personal tragedies, is CM Punk enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Weeks passed with no obvious trouble from Maria, though he knew first hand how sneaky she could be if she wanted. For the moment he wasn't worried about it. That was something he would have to deal with when the time came. In the meantime, he'd had his hands full with one blonde co-worker and former trainee. It seemed her nightmares had become less frequent since they'd been traveling together but they still occurred most every night. It just didn't affect her to the degree it had, especially not since he'd taken the initiative to lay with her every night, regardless of the fact that they weren't an item, and hold her.

They managed to be in his home town, Chicago, a little over a day before the next show. Though he'd intended to get there early and stay a bit late he hadn't expected the extra time in the city he knew so well. They'd even managed to unload their luggage before lunch at his apartment.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "What are we gonna do, since we have the extra time and this is your hometown?"

"I was thinking about going in for some ink but that'll take a while so if there is something you'd like to do we'll do that," he offered.

"No. Absolutely not," she demanded before falling silent with wide eyes.

"And why not," he asked, pretending for her sake that he'd missed both her demand and the sudden shift in mood.

"Because this is your hometown. You don't get to come here often. I think you should do what you enjoy while you're here... Especially since you've had to put up with my shopping and sight seeing..." she trailed to a whisper.

"Just because this is where I grew up, it doesn't mean you have no choice."

"I just want you to have fun," she sighed.

"You think I don't have fun hanging out with you? Even if I do have to carry half a dozen bags or your purse at times it's no bother." Every time one of these situations came up he wanted to strangle the man who made her so scared. After several moments of silence he continued. "If I didn't like being around you I would have already stopped rooming with you. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a glutton for self-induced torture."

"I..."

"How about this?" He paused pressing his fist to his mouth as he though before dropping it to his side and continuing. "I know you want to get some work done. We'll go together and I'll pay as proof I don't mind having you around. Deal?"

She contemplated the possibility for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

"Now... We'll need to eat before we go cause we could be there a while. What do you want? I hear there are some good vegan restaurants around here," he smiled. Though he was no where near vegan, he made it a point to take her to places she could easily find something decent to eat and when they were in larger cities they would hit some of the more popular vegan restaurants or Asian places because she was also a huge fan of that style of food. "I figure we can grab something from one of them for you but I am gonna hit up my favorite burger joint of lunch. I'm sure my friend won't mind us eating in the shop while we talk to him today."

"That works for me," she was beginning to be more vocal.

"What do you think you might get," he asked knowing that she'd need to dress appropriately.

"I've been wanting an Asian design down my side but I'm not positive of what but maybe some koi and cherry blossoms on a water back ground. Or maybe a set of sparrows, one good one evil on my back or pelvis. I'll probably chicken out and just watch you though," she laughed.

"Scared of needles?"

"Very," she sighed.

"Well, piercings or tats... Whatever you want to get tonight that they have time to finish get it. I'm paying for everything they do. Don't worry about Vince. He'll live. Either way be prepared to loose your shirt," he laughed though they both knew that would be no big issue for her, after her time in wrestling.

"Don't you think we should approve it with them before I go get a bunch of tattoos and piercings? I mean they get really pissy about things like that," she continued.

"I've already told them you were planning on getting some done. They didn't freak out too bad. They finally decided that it wouldn't make sense to tell you no because tats and piercings fit your gimmick. So don't worry about that. Just get whatever you want."

"You think of everything..."

"I try. You ready?"

"Yeap."

"Here take this. You're gonna freeze out there. This is Chicago not Miami," he said tossing her one of his heavier hoodies though it wasn't winter yet.

"Thanks," she smiled. He nodded and grabbed one for himself, smiling as she pressed his hoodie against her before finally putting it on. After grabbing up the necessities like keys and her Nightmare Before Christmas purse, the pair headed out in search of food. Luckily Punk had already figured out where one of the local vegan restaurants were and headed there first. She ordered teriyaki before they moved on to his favorite burger joint to get him something before hitting the road again. Next stop, his friend's tattoo shop.

"Hey man! Didn't think you were going to make it into town before tomorrow," his friend greeted him as he opened the door.

"Neither did I... You got a couple of artists we can borrow today?"

"I'm just finishing up here and Lana will be done in no time. What are you needing... Oh... I see."

"Yes, anything she wants I'm paying. It'll be her first tattoo if she so decides," he felt her move in close to his side. She was nervous about not only the tattoo but the people. He could feel his blood pressure rising but managed to keep it in check as he pondered once again on how to make the bastard pay.

"Cute," his friend smiled.

"Yes. She is. She's a good friend of mine and one of my trainees," be broke in before the man had a chance to continue. After catching the knowing glance from the shop's owner he turned to the middle aged woman. "Anything she wants alright?"

She nodded and continued to work on the client in her chair.

"Grab a seat over there. Looks like you got some food to finish before we begin anyway. How's wrestling been treating you?"

"Same as ever. My body is hurting all over but the funny thing is after being in it for as many years as I have you don't notice it near as much. I don't know if it's nerve damage or the body actually gets used to the beating but either way I'm glad that it doesn't hurt as much as it did five or ten years ago."

"Understood," the artist said before falling into silence allowing them to eat in relative quiet. Neither of them spoke but he could still feel her anxiety. His hand found her knee and rubbed it gently. She calmed some but it seemed she was caught up in memories at the moment. He watched her carefully as he ate, noticing how long it took her to finish the half of the plate she'd been working on. He hoped that train of thought would derail before she got into the chair but for now all he could do was wait because he wasn't going to bring it to the attention of the customers in the shop though his friend already knew from discussions they'd had over the years.

"You ready young lady," the female artist asked as she washed her hands one final time.

"Hmmm... Oh yeah. Let me clean this up," she began to work almost frantically on the "mess" they had left.

"I've got it," Punk said taking the plates away from her earning a glance from the man who would be working on his body art as soon as he got her settled.

"Are you sure," she asked timidly.

"Yes. I'll be over there in a minute," he spoke as he reached for the empty soda bottles.

"Ok," she sighed and crossed the room to the only other woman in the room.

After a minute of discussion they decided that on the agenda was a lip piercing and industrial as well as the Japanese style koi and flower tattoo down her side, though coloring it in would be impossible. Luckily she wasn't wrestling the next night. She was to manage a match.

"You decided yet," he asked as he made his way over to the women.

"Lip piercing and industrial as well as the first thing I talked to you about last night but there won't be time to color it in tonight," she said as she sat uneasily on the chair.

"I see. We'll find time to come back in a month or so and get that process started then. In the mean time, would you like me to stay with you until after you get the piercings and get started on the tattoo?"

"Please," she said in a desperate sort of voice that even the woman who was clueless to the things the girl had suffered through looked.

"Yes but not me," he mouthed when she wasn't looking. The older woman nodded.

"Alright. I'll need you to sit back and relax. I know that's hard to do but do your best. Which one do you want to do first?"

"Which ever hurts the worst," she said closing her eyes tightly. Punk took her hand in his and stroked to top of it with his thumb. He never understood how wrestlers could fear needles but he'd seen it many times over his career. She squeezed his hand gently as if to say thank you just before gripping his hand so tight that her knuckles turned as white as her face. Her grip released after the woman got the bar through her ear. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes.

"One down sweetie. I promise the lip is no where near as bad," she smiled.  
"I'll take your word for it," she looked at the older woman.

"Don't take mine. Take his."

"It really isn't that bad at all. It's the least painful of all the piercings I've had," he offered, knowing she was about ready to back out. The throbbing in her ear was no doubt making her lean more toward that decision.

"Ok," she sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm impressed that you didn't scream. A lot of people do when they get that done," the tattoo artist explained as she worked to get the packaging open on another needle and a lip ring.

"Thanks," Runa laughed.

"Here we go," the woman said as she clamped Runa's lip before piercing it quickly and placing the jewelry. Punk noticed that her grip on his hand changed slighlty but nothing like it had earlier.

"All done," she said as she removed the clamp.

"There's some good news," she smiled.

"Alright now on to your tattoo. Are you ready for that today or do you want to wait," she asked. "I know you've already been tramatized once today."

"I'm ready. I just need a few minutes to breathe," she looked to Punk for approval. He nodded.

"We're gonna step outside for a moment. We'll be back," he said as he helped her up from the seat. They made their way out to the front of the building before beginning to talk again. "You sure you wanna get the tattoo started today," he asked, holding on to her upper arms carefully. "If you want to wait we'll do it next time."

"No. I'm fine. I just feel a little light headed. I didn't really expect my ear to hurt worse than my lip," she laughed quietly.

"You're still pale..." He looked her over debating on what to do next. "I have a high tolerance to this sort of thing. So don't think you have to get this done tonight."

"Yeah. I just need to calm down for a second. It's been a long time since I have gotten a piercing. I had others I want to get but I'm not that brave right now."

"Well we'll get the tattoo today if you want and do the others later on."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Ready to go back in," he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go. I'll sit with you as long as you want me to."

"You sure," she asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"Definitely. It's no biggie. We're gonna have to come back in a few weeks to get some more work done on yours anyway. I can just get work done on mine then as well."

She nodded and walked through the heavy door he held open for her. She returned to her seat and watched as Punk pulled a chair next to her. He sat down and took her hand as the tattoo artist began to talk her through the design she had worked up, waiting for her approval. When the young woman gave her a nod she began to outline the design carefully before turning on the gun and beginning her work.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Morning came entirely too early for both of them. It was the nature of being on the road, regardless of what time they fell asleep. The beatings that occured night after night took their toll on everyone. It was much more difficult to function without at least five hours to sleep off some of the pain. The pain was no longer so excessive for Punk after the years he'd spent on the road, which he wasn't sure was a good sign, but he knew it was extremely difficult for her.

The alarm on her phone blasted her new favorite song "The Way You Like It" by Adema. Punk was the first it shocked into awareness. He fumbled for her phone in the still dark room. He turned the alarm off as she woke.

"Apparently it's time for you to get up," he said as he stroked her platinum blonde hair.

"Uh huh," she groaned as she rubbed her face. "When will I get to sleep a full night," she mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear but he had.

"Maybe you should start rooming with me," he suggested, knowing it was bold but he thought might help her. "You would have me there if you needed me for any reason and I could drive so you could get more sleep. Traveling alone is terrible," I pointed out before she had time to respond.

"I like that idea," she smiled. "I never really liked traveling alone."

"What time should we leave," he asked ignoring the fact that he'd yet to break it to Maria.

"I dunno but I want to leave in time to go shopping... We are gonna be in LA. You don't have to go if you don't wanna," she laughed. "I know how much you like to shop," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind going with you but I don't see myself looking for anything," he laughed. "I've never been much for that."

"I know... You'll at least help me decide on what to get," she asked.

"I'll try to help you but I make no promises to be useful."

"As long as you'll try." She smiled before rising from the bed slowly and stretching before remembering her state of undress before flushing bright red and covered herself quickly. I turned away to give her space and waited to hear the bathroom door close before turning back to my lay on my back, starring at the ceiling for a moment before picking up my phone to call Maria and break the news to her. It seemed a little easier last night than it was proving to be today. Finally I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and looked through the contact list before hitting send.

"Hello," she mumbled, undoubtedly was laying on her stomach, still not sobered up from her excursion the night before.

"Hey," he spoke quietly not really in the mood to invoke anymore wrath than necessary.

"Morning," she said drowsily. "Hey... Why are you calling me?"

"I hate to do this while you are still hung over but this is part of the reason I have to tell you this. Being Straight Edge, I'm finding it impossible to date someone who is constantly drinking and partying. I enjoy a good time and don't mind my friends drinking but you coming back drunk virtually every night is something I cannot tolerate. There are other reasons but I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

She drew in a sharp breath before beginning. "What?" She screamed. "It's not about that. I bet it's about that new girl isn't it. You're still in love with her. Fine. If that's the kind of woman you want then fine," she screamed.

"Maria. Stop it. I do care about her but you are still hung over and not thinking clearly. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. I cannot deal with your drinking. I also cannot deal with the way you've treated our relationship as a publicity stunt. I'm sorry I am having to tell you this now and in this way but I'm just not going to sit by and watch you become a drunk. Maria, I will continue to be your friend and continue to be there for you if you will let me but this just isn't the way I want to live my life. After the vow I've taken, there is no way I can coexist with a person who doesn't at least keep their drinking to a minimum. Listen, the keys to the rental are on the table. It's all yours."

The silence on the other end told him she was no longer on the line. He knew that there was really no way to pacify her until she had sobered up, if she did any time soon. It was exhausting trying to make the relationship work to begin with but add in her drinking and it was a fatal mix. The death dirge played when his former student showed up in the company. Maria was correct in was partially correct in her assumption that the woman had been the proverbial nail in the coffin but she wasn't the sole reason for the relationship's demise though Maria didn't believe it.

Punk shook his head and rose slowly from the bed they'd shared the night before and began to look through his bag for the day's outfit. He settled on one of the many band tees, a pair of black shorts, Nike Shox and a baseball cap. After selecting some clothes he searched for the room key before heading out the door. He doubted she'd make her way out of the bathroom before he returned with breakfast.

As he walked down the long hall to the elevator he began to wonder when this felt so normal? Had it been that long since he began to travel full time? Maybe it had. The completely unusual life they lead was something that was almost routine and boring now. It seemed that for many of the others it still seemed strange to live like this. He wondered about his own sanity before moving on to the internal debate of whether he was made for the business or that he was so jaded he didn't notice things like he should. Either way, nothing was changing anytime soon if he could help it.

The lobby had fewer people in it than he'd expected, which he was very thankful for at that moment because it meant relative peace while he figured out what he was gonna eat for breakfast as well as try to figure out what the young woman he'd shared a room with would like.

After a few moments he returned with a plate full of various items and two glasses of orange juice. He sat it down on the table before finding his own shower bag and placing it on his clothes. The water was no longer running but the blow-dryer was. That was a sign she wouldn't be much longer, at least not if she was the same as she was when they went for the post training celebration. She'd been ready quickly after every training session but was the first of the final training session of the first week though her hair had been long enough for her to sit on if she weren't careful. He remembered her walking out of the locker room, her hair was damp but in loose tousled curls but she was wearing fresh black cat eye make-up and soft pink lipstick. Her attire was something he hadn't quiet expected from the essentially punk rock girl. The black kimono which reached her mid thigh had dragons on it embroidered in silver and pink. The obi was hot pink with a black stripe. She wore impossible stilettos yet was completely capable of walking in them.

He watched her approach in awe. She was definitely going to make being professional next to impossible. It wasn't that a lot was showing it was that she always looked amazing, regardless of what she wore.

"What's up," he asked patting the seat next to him. She looked distressed.

"I'm just... I don't think I should go tonight," she said taking the seat after looking around.

"Why not? Not everyone is gonna drink..." he pointed out wondering if that was the deal.

"It's not that... I'm sorry. I'll come. I just have a lot on my mind," she said as she rose to her feet once more. He caught her wrist.

"Are you alright? If you need to talk my office is free at the moment," he gestured toward the ring.

"No... Thank you. I need to handle this myself," she smiled, though it was obviously forced.

"Anything to help," he looked a her a little more than confused but let it go.

She stood starring out the door until several other members of the training group returned from the showers and were dressed to go out out. One of them being her boyfriend. The man was a little larger than Punk but no where near as flexible or quick. He wondered why the man even bothered trying but gave up on the thought as the group, aside from his young trainee and her boyfriend, was hanging out near the ring talking.

"I take it everyone is ready," he asked. After various positive responses he nodded. "Let's move out. Just remember you have to train in the morning so don't overdo it." His eyes drifted back to his two students. Seemed there was trouble in paradise but he chalked it up to a lover's quarrel, probably brought on by pain and stress. At the time he was almost glad the girl had a boyfriend though. It reminded him that he had to be professional no matter how much he didn't want to be.

The group followed him out quickly to their respective vehicles and headed out to the nearest club. It was a pretty big place considering it's location. They played some of the more popular music of the day and didn't really suit the taste of the groups two punks but it was somewhere to hang out and have some fun.

The night was going alright for everyone except for himself and his favorite trainee. She was his favorite because she was the most dedicated and the most real of the group, though he also had other reasons. When he noticed her off by herself and her boyfriend dancing with some other girl he decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, what's going on," he asked taking a seat near her.

"Just waiting for him to decide he's bored with these girls... Why aren't you out there having fun?"

"I'm not much for this scene. I'd rather sit on the sidelines and people watch. Though I have been known to mosh at the punk shows. I was never one for clubbing." He looked her over. She didn't seem like the happy, confident young woman he knew from training. "Are you alright? I mean I know he's being an ass but aside from that... Are you ok?"

She didn't speak for a long time or look at him. When she finally did she was avoiding his question completely. "Who, if anyone, do you think has the best shot," she asked knowing he would understand what she was asking.

"You know I can't tell you that... If you keep it to yourself I will anyway though. I don't think you'll try to use it against the others," he said as he watched her. She nodded in agreement. "You. Of all of them, the most likely is you. You have more passion, more desire to do this than anyone else I've seen come through the doors of ROH in a long time. You have more desire than the rest."

"Thank you," she smiled. "It means a lot to me," her eyes brightened and her mood seemed to lift quiet a bit, though he hadn't told her that to make her feel better. It was the truth regardless of the fact that he was already somewhat biased.

"You're welcome."

"No... I'm not alright... I will be though." She finally answered though the response was much more cryptic than he would have liked.

"If you need to talk, consider me a friend as well. I am not unapproachable." He looked her into her eyes but they were unreadable. She was stonewalling him though it didn't seem she wanted to.

"I can't talk to you when he's around," she nodded in the direction of her boyfriend who was too busy feeling a girl up to notice her at the moment. He knew the look on his face must have given him away. He wasn't thrilled about the answer but he wasn't exactly sure how to take it either. Was he just hyper jealous or was it something more sinister?

"Let's go grab some air then... He seems too busy to notice and I'll deal with him if he decides to cause any problems." The offer made her smile a little.

"If you insist."

"I do."

Though she hadn't revealed what was wrong that night it was the first time he'd seen her laugh all day. He wasn't sure how long they stayed out there but eventually one of the other trainees began wondering out to get air or leave. He was the last one to join the group...

"It's all yours," she announced as she stepped into the main room. He realized he hadn't even bothered eating. Thoughts had consumed him.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yeah. I'll do my make-up out here."

"Alright. Breakfast is over there. Take what you like. I'm not really that hungry right now," he said before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for the day that was bound to be plagued with less than positive thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Weeks passed with no obvious trouble from Maria, though he knew first hand how sneaky she could be if she wanted. For the moment he wasn't worried about it. That was something he would have to deal with when the time came. In the meantime, he'd had his hands full with one blonde co-worker and former trainee. It seemed her nightmares had become less frequent since they'd been traveling together but they still occurred most every night. It just didn't affect her to the degree it had, especially not since he'd taken the initiative to lay with her every night, regardless of the fact that they weren't an item, and hold her.

They managed to be in his home town, Chicago, a little over a day before the next show. Though he'd intended to get there early and stay a bit late he hadn't expected the extra time in the city he knew so well. They'd even managed to unload their luggage before lunch at his apartment.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "What are we gonna do, since we have the extra time and this is your hometown?"

"I was thinking about going in for some ink but that'll take a while so if there is something you'd like to do we'll do that," he offered.

"No. Absolutely not," she demanded before falling silent with wide eyes.

"And why not," he asked, pretending for her sake that he'd missed both her demand and the sudden shift in mood.

"Because this is your hometown. You don't get to come here often. I think you should do what you enjoy while you're here... Especially since you've had to put up with my shopping and sight seeing..." she trailed to a whisper.

"Just because this is where I grew up, it doesn't mean you have no choice."

"I just want you to have fun," she sighed.

"You think I don't have fun hanging out with you? Even if I do have to carry half a dozen bags or your purse at times it's no bother." Every time one of these situations came up he wanted to strangle the man who made her so scared. After several moments of silence he continued. "If I didn't like being around you I would have already stopped rooming with you. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a glutton for self-induced torture."

"I..."

"How about this?" He paused pressing his fist to his mouth as he though before dropping it to his side and continuing. "I know you want to get some work done. We'll go together and I'll pay as proof I don't mind having you around. Deal?"

She contemplated the possibility for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

"Now... We'll need to eat before we go cause we could be there a while. What do you want? I hear there are some good vegan restaurants around here," he smiled. Though he was no where near vegan, he made it a point to take her to places she could easily find something decent to eat and when they were in larger cities they would hit some of the more popular vegan restaurants or Asian places because she was also a huge fan of that style of food. "I figure we can grab something from one of them for you but I am gonna hit up my favorite burger joint of lunch. I'm sure my friend won't mind us eating in the shop while we talk to him today."

"That works for me," she was beginning to be more vocal.

"What do you think you might get," he asked knowing that she'd need to dress appropriately.

"I've been wanting an Asian design down my side but I'm not positive of what but maybe some koi and cherry blossoms on a water back ground. Or maybe a set of sparrows, one good one evil on my back or pelvis. I'll probably chicken out and just watch you though," she laughed.

"Scared of needles?"

"Very," she sighed.

"Well, piercings or tats... Whatever you want to get tonight that they have time to finish get it. I'm paying for everything they do. Don't worry about Vince. He'll live. Either way be prepared to loose your shirt," he laughed though they both knew that would be no big issue for her, after her time in wrestling.

"Don't you think we should approve it with them before I go get a bunch of tattoos and piercings? I mean they get really pissy about things like that," she continued.

"I've already told them you were planning on getting some done. They didn't freak out too bad. They finally decided that it wouldn't make sense to tell you no because tats and piercings fit your gimmick. So don't worry about that. Just get whatever you want."

"You think of everything..."

"I try. You ready?"

"Yeap."

"Here take this. You're gonna freeze out there. This is Chicago not Miami," he said tossing her one of his heavier hoodies though it wasn't winter yet.

"Thanks," she smiled. He nodded and grabbed one for himself, smiling as she pressed his hoodie against her before finally putting it on. After grabbing up the necessities like keys and her Nightmare Before Christmas purse, the pair headed out in search of food. Luckily Punk had already figured out where one of the local vegan restaurants were and headed there first. She ordered teriyaki before they moved on to his favorite burger joint to get him something before hitting the road again. Next stop, his friend's tattoo shop.

"Hey man! Didn't think you were going to make it into town before tomorrow," his friend greeted him as he opened the door.

"Neither did I... You got a couple of artists we can borrow today?"

"I'm just finishing up here and Lana will be done in no time. What are you needing... Oh... I see."

"Yes, anything she wants I'm paying. It'll be her first tattoo if she so decides," he felt her move in close to his side. She was nervous about not only the tattoo but the people. He could feel his blood pressure rising but managed to keep it in check as he pondered once again on how to make the bastard pay.

"Cute," his friend smiled.

"Yes. She is. She's a good friend of mine and one of my trainees," be broke in before the man had a chance to continue. After catching the knowing glance from the shop's owner he turned to the middle aged woman. "Anything she wants alright?"

She nodded and continued to work on the client in her chair.

"Grab a seat over there. Looks like you got some food to finish before we begin anyway. How's wrestling been treating you?"

"Same as ever. My body is hurting all over but the funny thing is after being in it for as many years as I have you don't notice it near as much. I don't know if it's nerve damage or the body actually gets used to the beating but either way I'm glad that it doesn't hurt as much as it did five or ten years ago."

"Understood," the artist said before falling into silence allowing them to eat in relative quiet. Neither of them spoke but he could still feel her anxiety. His hand found her knee and rubbed it gently. She calmed some but it seemed she was caught up in memories at the moment. He watched her carefully as he ate, noticing how long it took her to finish the half of the plate she'd been working on. He hoped that train of thought would derail before she got into the chair but for now all he could do was wait because he wasn't going to bring it to the attention of the customers in the shop though his friend already knew from discussions they'd had over the years.

"You ready young lady," the female artist asked as she washed her hands one final time.

"Hmmm... Oh yeah. Let me clean this up," she began to work almost frantically on the "mess" they had left.

"I've got it," Punk said taking the plates away from her earning a glance from the man who would be working on his body art as soon as he got her settled.

"Are you sure," she asked timidly.

"Yes. I'll be over there in a minute," he spoke as he reached for the empty soda bottles.

"Ok," she sighed and crossed the room to the only other woman in the room.

After a minute of discussion they decided that on the agenda was a lip piercing and industrial as well as the Japanese style koi and flower tattoo down her side, though coloring it in would be impossible. Luckily she wasn't wrestling the next night. She was to manage a match.

"You decided yet," he asked as he made his way over to the women.

"Lip piercing and industrial as well as the first thing I talked to you about last night but there won't be time to color it in tonight," she said as she sat uneasily on the chair.

"I see. We'll find time to come back in a month or so and get that process started then. In the mean time, would you like me to stay with you until after you get the piercings and get started on the tattoo?"

"Please," she said in a desperate sort of voice that even the woman who was clueless to the things the girl had suffered through looked.

"Yes but not me," he mouthed when she wasn't looking. The older woman nodded.

"Alright. I'll need you to sit back and relax. I know that's hard to do but do your best. Which one do you want to do first?"

"Which ever hurts the worst," she said closing her eyes tightly. Punk took her hand in his and stroked to top of it with his thumb. He never understood how wrestlers could fear needles but he'd seen it many times over his career. She squeezed his hand gently as if to say thank you just before gripping his hand so tight that her knuckles turned as white as her face. Her grip released after the woman got the bar through her ear. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes.

"One down sweetie. I promise the lip is no where near as bad," she smiled.  
"I'll take your word for it," she looked at the older woman.

"Don't take mine. Take his."

"It really isn't that bad at all. It's the least painful of all the piercings I've had," he offered, knowing she was about ready to back out. The throbbing in her ear was no doubt making her lean more toward that decision.

"Ok," she sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm impressed that you didn't scream. A lot of people do when they get that done," the tattoo artist explained as she worked to get the packaging open on another needle and a lip ring.

"Thanks," Runa laughed.

"Here we go," the woman said as she clamped Runa's lip before piercing it quickly and placing the jewelry. Punk noticed that her grip on his hand changed slighlty but nothing like it had earlier.

"All done," she said as she removed the clamp.

"There's some good news," she smiled.

"Alright now on to your tattoo. Are you ready for that today or do you want to wait," she asked. "I know you've already been tramatized once today."

"I'm ready. I just need a few minutes to breathe," she looked to Punk for approval. He nodded.

"We're gonna step outside for a moment. We'll be back," he said as he helped her up from the seat. They made their way out to the front of the building before beginning to talk again. "You sure you wanna get the tattoo started today," he asked, holding on to her upper arms carefully. "If you want to wait we'll do it next time."

"No. I'm fine. I just feel a little light headed. I didn't really expect my ear to hurt worse than my lip," she laughed quietly.

"You're still pale..." He looked her over debating on what to do next. "I have a high tolerance to this sort of thing. So don't think you have to get this done tonight."

"Yeah. I just need to calm down for a second. It's been a long time since I have gotten a piercing. I had others I want to get but I'm not that brave right now."

"Well we'll get the tattoo today if you want and do the others later on."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Ready to go back in," he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go. I'll sit with you as long as you want me to."

"You sure," she asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"Definitely. It's no biggie. We're gonna have to come back in a few weeks to get some more work done on yours anyway. I can just get work done on mine then as well."

She nodded and walked through the heavy door he held open for her. She returned to her seat and watched as Punk pulled a chair next to her. He sat down and took her hand as the tattoo artist began to talk her through the design she had worked up, waiting for her approval. When the young woman gave her a nod she began to outline the design carefully before turning on the gun and beginning her work.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"That's a plus," she said, still holding Punk's hand, though not in the vice grip she'd had on him during her piercings. He wasn't sure but it seemed like she had went from holding his hand like the world would end if she let go to the casual hand holding that occur with couples.

"It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it," he asked squeezing her hand gently.

"No but I am tired, sore, and hungry now," she laughed a little.

"Alright. Give me just a minute and we'll go get something," he released her hand and took out his credit card. "Here you are," he said as he handed it to the woman on the other side of the chair.

"Thank you. I'll be back."

He nodded and returned his attention to the diva in the chair. "I like it. You'll need to decide on colors before we get back though," he pointed out.

"Shoulda thought of that before we started," she laughed.

"True but you should have plenty of time," he took her hand and helped her out of the seat. "Wanna see," he asked.

She nodded. "You know... I'm used to walking around in what is essentially underwear but it is really weird to do it outside of wrestling," she laughed remembering the only thing that covered her upper half was the pink and black polka dotted bra she chose that morning.

"It certainly feels different doesn't it," he smiled as he lead her to the mirror so she could see the whole tattoo.

"I LOVE IT," she squealed. It stretched from just below her hip bone to just above her bra line and partially onto her stomach and back. "She's amazing!"

"Yes, she is."

"Thank you," she squealed before glomping* him.

"You're welcome," he responded wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"I look so... different," she said after looking back into the mirror at her new body art.

"Nah. You'll get used to it."

The artist returned and giggled quietly.

"I think your artist wants to bandage you now. Then we can get your shirt back on. He said as he lowered her back to her feet, avoiding the sensitive area of the tattoo. Brown eyes never left her as he followed her back to the chair. She sat back down slowly and did as the woman directed as she bandaged the fresh tattoo and told Punk to give her care instructions pointing out that he was surely an expert.

"I don't know about expert but I know my way around that subject. Thanks again," he said as he signed the receipt. "You've been great. Take care."

"You too. See you in a few weeks?"

"If she's ready by then I'll give you guys a call and let you know we're coming."  
"Alright we'll keep and ear out for you."

Punk nodded and helped the woman pull her shirt back over her head before lifting her off the chair and to her feet.

"Good to see you man. I might stop by again before I leave. Just depends on what we get into while we're here."

"Alright, try not to get into too much trouble with that mouth in the big leagues."

"It's tough but I'm trying. Ready to go," he asked as he turned to her.

"Definetly. I wasn't kidding when I said I was starved." He laughed and helped her back into his hoodie before zipping it back up and leading the way out of the building.

"Where would you like to go." The door was open for her before she could reach for the handle.

"I have a feeling you've already scouted somewhere out which is great because I don't know shit about Chicago and you do," she smiled as she took the passenger seat in the rental.

"You know me too well. When we're back in one of the many places you've lived you are completely in charge of the food. I've been picking everything since we started traveling together," he pointed out.

"You've been on the road longer. You know what towns have better than I do," she said, poking him in the arm.

"Hey... Just because I have been to them more doesn't mean I remember anything about them." The car filled with laughter for a moment before they fell into a comfortable silence. He glanced over to see her watching the buildings pass by. It made him wander what was going through her mind but if she meant for him to know she would say it. She disliked being questioned about her thoughts.

"Why don't you wear your black and pink trunks more," she asked out of no where. It definitely wasn't what had consumed her thoughts for the better part of twenty minutes but it was an interesting question.

"I don't know. I honestly couldn't tell you." It wasn't something that was present in his mind but after thinking for a moment he realized that he didn't wear them as often as the others. "I guess I tend to stick with my old colors even now. It's probably just habit. Why?"

"They are my favorite," she said flushing a little but not looking back from the window.

"Well I suppose I could wear them more often. I just never really thought about it."

"You should wear them more often. I love them."

"I'll keep that in mind. This is it," he said as he turned into a parking lot. In the center of it was The Chicago Diner**. It was the place he'd told her about the week before they came to Chicago. Mostly vegan, the resturant was the oldest vegetarian resturant in the city and though he'd heard of it, he'd never bothered to try it.

Once again he opened both the car and resturant doors for her. The place was by no means large but it was cozy. After getting a table a little away from the other patrons he passed her the menu.

"You know how this works," he smiled. They'd worked out a system that when they were at a vegan or vegetarian resturant she choose all the food because he was rather unfamiliar with the foods still and figured she had a much better idea of what was good than he did.

"Yeah, yeah. One day you're gonna have to start ordering for yourself," she teased though she really didn't mind picking food for both of them. They usually shared orders that she chose which she loved.

"If you say so. It may be a long while before that happens at vegetarian resturants," he laughed. She gave him a look before looking over the menu quickly. She smiled and chose several items before placing the menu on the edge of the table. The pair made their way through dinner with occassional conversations and smiles though Punk's mind was filled with thoughts racing around his skull quicker than he could really capture or consider them.

When the check came he took it as he always did and tipped well before rising from his seat. He pulled hers out carefully and waited for her to stand before heading for the exit. After returning to the car he looked at her.

"There's some where I would like to take you," he smiled. "I know you're tired but I'd really like to show you this. I think you'll like it."

"Let's go then," she nodded. That was all he needed for the moment. He turned the key in the ignition and made his way back out to the main road before heading toward Navy Piers. 'So far so good,' his mind told him as he drove towards his new destination. It was a place he'd never taken anyone but it seemed suddenly appropriate. The ride was silent but he could feel her eyes on him on several occasions. He glanced over a couple of times and smiled. The smile that crossed his face was not the cynical one that most people got but the genuine smile he reserved for the people who mattered most to him.

She didn't once question him about where they were going or what they were doing. It wasn't in her nature. He knew she was curious but he really wanted to surprize her with this.

"It's a short walk but that can't be helped. Are you ready," he asked her. She simply nodded and smiled before exiting the rental. She walked around to his side of the car and waited on him to get out. It took a minute as he double checked everything before exiting the car.

"Alright. It's down this way," he said as he began to lead her down the pier. It was a cool October night. She moved closer to him out of habit. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Some days it seemed so odd that someone he felt the need to take care of and protect her could do what she could in the ring but other days it felt more unnatural that she should need protection or comforting. She seemed like a completely different woman inside the ring than she was outside of it. He was glad he knew both sides of her though. She was completely amazing and beautiful to him in both lights but he liked the idea of being her protector far more than he should.

"See that boat?"

"Yes..."

"That's where we're headed. They have an amazing fireworks display at this time of year. I thought you might like to see it from the lake," he smiled.

"Are you serious," her eyes lit up. "I love fireworks! You rock," she said squeezing him before taking his wrist in her smaller hand and running full speed to the large vessel known as Tall Ship Windy***.

"Two," he told the man at the dock before handing him the appropriate amount to cover them both without asking. They made their way up to the deck and found a place along the railing. He took his place behind her before wrapping his arms around her carefully to help keep her warm though he couldn't have her as close as he'd like because of her new tattoo.

They set sail a few moments later and though the vessel was crowded neither of them noticed the others on the deck. He rested his chin on her head as he felt the weight of her body being shifted so that he was supporting most of it. In that moment he realized that she trusted him more than she trusted anyone else that he'd seen her around. Though rough spots were still evident she did trust him and that meant a lot. It had taken a lot of effort to gain her trust and that effort started when he was her trainer. He hoped that the evening would fortify that trust though he knew the opposite was possible as well.

His thoughts drifted away as the fireworks began to light up the sky. He could feel her heart beat increase slightly as the show continued forward.

"This is so beautiful," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Agreed. Though it's odd to be calling Halloween fireworks that... At least for me."

"Not for me. It's my favorite holiday of all time. I wish it came more than once a year," she laughed. "I could live in Halloweentown.

"I bet you could," he teased. It was true though. If such a place existed she would be there. That is just how the young woman was. After a long pause he began to speak again. "Sofie, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," she said casually though a hint of confusion could be heard in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could call you mine," he asked. It wasn't the most clear way of asking the question in his head but that was the only way he could force the words to form at the moment. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"Like your girlfriend," she asked.

"Yes but if you don't..."

"Yes," she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. Her eyes were tearing up but she burried her face in his hoodie to keep him from seeing it. He took her face in his hand and brought it up so he could look her in the eye. She blinked a couple of times trying to hide the tears but instead of saying anything he bent down and gently kissed her lips. When he felt her press back against him he wrapped his arms around her and begin to kiss her slowly.


End file.
